Generally as shown in FIG. 1, wiper blade 1 is mounted at blate mounting means 10 and operated to clean pollution P′ at the cleaning surface S.
In the operation of the wiper blade, in order to move and operate smoothly in accordance with the movement of the blade mounting means 10, it is efficient that the wiper blade has a shape such that the wiper blade inclined laterally with elasticity in accordance with the moving direction of the blade mounting means.
On the contrary to this, when the cleaning force of the wiper blade is taken into consideration, the cleaning force is excellent as the wiper blade maintains an angle close to the cleaning surface S at right angles. When the blade mounting means 10 has a relatively small angle θ1 (typically 5 to 30 degrees) with respect to the cleaning surface S by elasticity along the moving direction of the blade mounting means 10 as shown in FIG. 1, the wiper blade comes into surface contact with the cleaning surface S, therefor the cleaning force is deteriorated and the residual contamination P ′remains.
Most of the existing inventions do not match the opposite characteristics between the ease of operation and the cleaning force. The prior art “Blade for automobile wiper (Korean Utility Model KR20-1998-021842A)” only discloses two blades projecting downward from the blade and connected to the windshield so as to perform direct wiping.
Another prior art patent, “Wiper Blade (Korean Registered Patent KR10-0488972B)” only discloses an insertion groove formed in a longitudinal direction on the upper end of both side faces of the upper end of the wiper blade, and contacts the window of the vehicle at the lower end of the insertion groove. And the auxiliary wings are formed integrally downward on both sides of the wing at the lower portion of the wiper blade in the vehicle wiper blade in which the wings for removing are integrally formed.